Some turbocharger assemblies include a so-called “Z bearing” to support a rotational shaft for a compressor wheel and turbine wheel. Such a bearing is typically located in a center housing of a turbocharger assembly by a unitary locating pin. During operation of a turbocharger, various forces can act on the bearing. To prevent unacceptable movement of the bearing, the locating pin must be sufficiently durable. Further, clearances associated with the locating pin should be chosen to prevent movements that could cause excessive wear over numerous operational cycles. Yet further, the material of construction of the locating pin must be chosen to handle the forces over a lifetime of the turbocharger assembly. As described herein, an exemplary multi-piece locating pin can address various issues associated with conventional unitary locating pins.